The present invention relates to the general field of chemical sensing, and more particularly to calixarene compositions, devices and methods of use for identifying and detecting the presence of nitrogen oxide compounds in gas/vapor or liquid mixture.
Nitrogen oxide compounds, the so-called NOX gases—a collective term that refers to the family of oxides of nitrogen—are toxic atmospheric pollutants derived generally from fossil fuel combustion, power plants, and large-scale industrial processes. NOX are involved in the formation of ground-level ozone, participate in global warming, and also form toxic chemicals, nitrate particles and acid rain/aerosols. In addition, NOX are active components in various harmful nitrosation processes in biological tissues. Free radical NO rapidly reacts with oxygen, producing N2O3 (e.g., NO.NO2) and NO2/N2O4 that are powerful nitrosating agents, both in the gas phase and in solution.
The pathophysiologic significance of NOX derives from their ability to generate mutagenic nitrosopeptides and diazopeptides, to produce carcinogenic nitrosoamines, and to nitrosate and deaminate DNA nucleobases. According to The United States Environmental Protection Agency, national emissions of NOX have increased over the past 20 years by 4% and continue to rise. With the increase in NO2 circulation in the atmosphere, there remains a need to not only systematically monitor nitrogen levels in the atmosphere, and to develop improved methods of fixation and utilization of nitrogen oxide compounds.
The present invention addresses many of the needs mentioned above as well as other objectives that will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.